The AntiDruids
by EosAella
Summary: When Merlin and Arthur are cornered by some 'anti-druids' in the forest they explain that they take a more active role in life and will do so until Emrys comes along. Then when they don't believe Merlin is Emrys it begins to get awkward... No Slash.


"Well then," Arthur said hopelessly looking around at the fifty or so 'baddies' cornering them, "This doesn't look good."

"No." Merlin agreed as their backs hit a tree.

"Any ideas?" Arthur asked expecting his servant to draw up a blank.

Merlin surveyed the scene and took in every little detail.

"Arthur," he began, "Look at their swords. The marking on the hilts, it's a Druid marking."

"Oh great, so now their sorcerers?"

"Well they don't look like your average Druids..."

"We're not," one of them stepped forward, they assumed this made him the leader, "Druids are normally peaceful and are happy to sit back and wait for the time of Albion. When that time does come we will gladly support those who bring it about but until that time we believe in a more active role in life."

"In a nutshell you want me dead." Arthur muttered.

The leader smiled and nodded brightly.

"So you know all about the legends and prophecies and such?" Merlin asked.

The leader nodded again.

"Then what the hell do you think you're doing?"

"Taking care of a tyrant."

"Arthur's no tyrant that was his father-"

"Merlin-"

"-Shut up Arthur just let me save your life."

The anti-Druids (as Merlin decided to name them) shared a look.

"Oh yeah go ahead and kill Arthur but then who's going to bring Albion about with the once and future king gone? And if the dragon comes along and gets all pissy with you then don't look to me because I'll probably be helping him!"

"Dragon? Merlin what-"

"Not now Arthur! But then again you won't be able to kill him will you? Because there's no way that I'm going to stand back and let you and let's face it your powers and really pretty pitiful if they were to go up against mine."

"What are you talking about boy?" the leader spat.

"You really think you could beat Emrys?"

To his surprise the leader burst out laughing along with the rest of the group.

"Emrys? You? Well I must say I might be a bit sorry to kill you, you're entertaining."

Merlin stood speechless as the Druids continued to laugh.

"But I am!"

"Oh yeah? Prove it."

This stopped Merlin's great plan in its tracks.

"But Arthur isn't conveniently unconscious..."

"Merlin what are you talking about?" The very annoyingly awake Arthur asked.

"Err... Well. There are two options here, I could stand back and do nothing or I could go along with the plan and quite possibly die as a result."

"That's not really much of a choice is it?"

"It's probably the biggest choice I'll ever make. But you're right it's not because if I stand back and do nothing destiny will throw a temper tantrum."

"So..."

"So I'm gonna go with the plan."

"Which is?"

Merlin took a deep breath and stepped forwards. "I am Emrys, prophesied warlock or Druid legends, high priest of the old religion and last dragonlord. Now I suggest you leave or I WILL make you."

"Just saying a couple of facts about him doesn't make you Emrys." the leader said insolently.

"Oh I wasn't finished yet."

With an uncertain glance at Arthur he raised his arms palms outwards towards the anti-Druids. He closed his eyes and paused.

When he opened his eyes again they were burning with a golden fire brighter than a thousand suns. Beams of blue-white light erupted from his hands and connected with the temples of each anti-Druid. Ignoring the shocked gasp from Arthur behind him he began sending his memories down the connections and after a moment of hesitation sent out another beam to the king, hopefully if Arthur understood he wouldn't execute him.

It took a good thirty minutes before he thought they had seen enough and withdrew his magic.

There was a soft silence in the air mingling with the sweet aftertaste of magic floating gently on the breeze.

The anti-Druids just had to go an ruin by dropping to one knee and dipping their heads to Merlin.

"Oh no, don't bow!" They all stood up confused, "It's just really awkward..."

"You're not dead." Arthur said simply.

"Correct."

"You said that you'd be dead if you went with the plan and I'm assuming that all that," he waved his arms around dramatically, "Stuff was the plan."

"Yeah... By dead I meant executed." Merlin shifted from one foot to the other.

"Well why would you be executed?"

"Because magic's illegal?"

"Didn't stop you before Arthur thought back to the memories. "Did you really do all that stuff?"

"Uhuh."

"What I don't get is how you managed to do all that without anyone noticing!"

"Well you're not the most observant person in the world sire..."

"Merlin!"

"Shutting up."

"Come on then we better get back to Camelot and you can explain all this Once and Future King malarkey to me."

"No pyres?"

"No pyres."

"No axes?"

"No axes."

"No nooses?"

"No nooses. No lakes. No execution! Ok?"

"Ok."

And with that they walked away, the anti-Druids watched in reverence as the two great leaders walked away as equals.

But they couldn't help but laugh when Merlin tripped over a root landing flat on his face.

"Merlin!"

"Sorry Arthur."


End file.
